


Cruising for Love

by izzyisozaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (nothing that explicit), Baseball, Bisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Cruising, Gay Signaling, Gay Victor Nikiforov, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationship(s), Lewd Acts in Public Bathroom, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Police Officer Katsuki Yuuri, Reversible Couple, Set in 1998, Sting Operation(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyisozaki/pseuds/izzyisozaki
Summary: He knew it went against his job, against public decency, but as soon as he set eyes on the ash blond man in the stall of that public bathroom, every intention of arresting him flew out the window.





	Cruising for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to come up with a scenario where erotic spanking (Yūri > Victor) made sense, but instead I wrote this, where it was in no way involved. So yeah
> 
> [Chuppi](https://twitter.com/suppuuri)-approved

Every clank of his holster as he ran to his car reminded him.

_Harder._

That night he had been so rash. He knew it went against his job, against public decency, but as soon as he set eyes on the ash blond man in the stall of that public bathroom, every intention of arresting him flew out the window.

Yūri had recognized him.

The man was a famous athlete, whose face he had seen numerous times in magazines and on television. Talented, handsome, wealthy – the heartthrob was always making headlines.

But with fame came also countless rumors, especially pertaining to his sexuality. If Yūri arrested him for cruising, the latter would inevitably be outed as gay.

It was 1998, and the distribution of AIDS cases in the United States had increased homophobic sentiment in the public. The effects of such arrest could have a devastating effect on the athlete's life and career. He was not the type of celebrity that could perhaps come out of it relatively unscathed.

He was a baseball player.

Yūri would have known, and not just thanks to the man’s fame; he went to numerous baseball games with his father, who was a huge fan of the sport. If he could recognize the Royals power hitter from the top rows of a stadium, he could also recognize him from where he stood, no matter how different it was now to see the man in a place like this, as if he did not even belong there in his pristine suit, eyes darting in fear.

Not wanting to alarm him any further, Yūri stood casually, speaking in a neutral tone of voice. 

“It’s okay. Put your hands against the wall.”

Yūri then slowly walked towards him, shutting the door once he was inside the stall. Confused, the man threw a look over his shoulder, hands clenching nervously against the wall.

“You know…there’s a reason I take place in these operations,” he stated calmly behind him. “Unlike most officers, I know what it’s like for gay men, be it just impulsiveness or desperation, and can pretend I didn't see anything.”

He paused for a moment, staring at the taller man’s back intently before finishing: “…but not when it’s just some rich guy looking for a cheap thrill.”

The other did not answer and continued to face the wall, body tensing even more.

“Or could it be, despite everything,” Yūri continued as he began to pace around slowly, eyes scanning over the man’s perfect physique, “that you’re desperate too?”

At his words the other seemed on the verge of turning around, but remained put, tapping his fingers instead in what looked like impatience. A few moments passed, until Yūri finally stepped forward, reaching for the other’s wrist as by procedure.

But instead of bringing the man’s hands behind his back to handcuff him, his hand stayed there.

“What did you come here for…?”

Deciding to not dodge the question, the man replied.

“Anything safe.”

Yūri smiled to himself, unable to help it.

“What’s safer than sex with a police officer, then?”

He released his grasp on the other man’s wrist, waiting for him to respond. Hearing an intake of breath, Yūri pursed his lips, unsure of what to expect. 

“If you don't tell anyone, I sure as hell won't.”

The man probably took the indirect proposition as a joke, considering he had unknowingly solicited an officer in the stall next to his for sex, but the deadpan response still sounded a bit hopeful to Yūri’s ears.

“It’s a deal then,” he said immediately.

Yūri heard the other’s breath hitch when he pressed against him, hands gently pulling his hips closer.

“…F-Fine,” the other man let out.

The atmosphere changed in a heartbeat, and it did not take long for the tension to leave the other man’s body as Yūri’s hands slid under the dark blue jacket he was wearing, gently caressing his torso and rumpling his perfectly ironed shirt.

“Mmm…”

Yūri may have been engaging in “lewd acts in a public bathroom,” but that did not mean he had to skip preliminaries. The other man was happily complying too, if the sounds he was making were any indication.

“Officer…”

He felt the word reverberate through him, and for a fleeting moment he felt the weight of his badge on his chest, now pressing into the other man’s back.

“…call me Yūri.”

The other halted for a moment, turning back to look at him.

“Is…that really your name?”

“Well, I know your name, so it’s only fair that you know mine.”

The other looked at him for a few more seconds, cheeks now a pink tint, before casting down his gaze and looking forward again.

“Feel free to use it, then…Yūri.”

He did not know his name could sound so good coming from another’s lips, his arousal already straining against his pants as the other pushed back into him tentatively. Unable to refuse the invitation, his hands stopped wandering happily over the man’s abdomen and chest, moving closer to fit their bodies together.

The man’s backside felt amazing braced against his pelvis, and for a moment he felt as if his sanity was slipping, that there was no way this could be real. He had been with only one man before, and it had been in college. What was he thinking…?

“I’m…prepared, if you want to.”

The other’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and his hands loosened their hold. He watched the man slip his hand into his pocket, pulling out a condom. Yūri took it tentatively, feeling the heat rise to his face as his fingers held at the edges of the silver wrapping.

Was he really going to do this…? He had only considered grinding into the man while jerking him off.

Meanwhile the other’s hand had moved on to fumble with the zipper of their pants, not hesitating to tug them down slightly, legs moving to stand further apart.

“How…often do you do this?” Yūri asked incredulously.

The other chuckled. “In a public bathroom? It’s the first time, believe it or not. I usually keep it to handjobs or thighing.”

“W-Why then…”

Bracing the wall, he moved his right hand lower, shifting sideways to face Yūri better.

“I feel I’d regret it if I didn't.”

Every part of his body was pulsing under the man’s devouring gaze, imagining what it would be like to jerk his hips in wanton abandon like the latter was suggesting.

“Okay…Victor.”

The other’s pupils widened slightly before looking down as Yūri undid his belt, quickly unzipping his pants after pulling out and unbuttoning his shirt. When his fingers reached the hem of his black briefs their eyes met again, and he noticed Victor’s mouth was slightly open in what looked like anticipation.

Yūri could not help but feel a little self-conscious as he averted his gaze, his body responding more than perfectly however as he willed his hands to pull down his briefs without too much hesitation, ripping open the wrapper of the condom to put it on.

Reaching the realization he was really going to do this, he took a few deep breaths before looking back at Victor again.

“Do you want it slow or…”

The other turned back, bringing his hands to his hips before pulling down on his black bikini briefs, revealing the cleft of the most perfect ass Yūri had ever seen.

“I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Yūri could tell Victor was at the brink of his patience, and admittedly, so was he. Violation of his duty had never felt more worth the risk, and he was hardly the type to not follow protocol, let alone break the law.

His hands reached out to grab Victor’s hips, prompting the other to spread his legs a bit more until he was sure he could thrust comfortably…into him.

Into Victor, whom he had caught cruising for sex in a toilet, as if he was not the sports legend he was, or someone who could essentially have whoever they wanted, gay or not.

He wanted to know more, but now he had to focus.

After indulging the warmth of Victor’s sides, his hands began to move over the cooler skin of his backside, caressing until, finally, he mustered the courage to spread the flesh apart.

Ah, his body was truly perfect.

In a daze, he could now feel his face turning red again as he stared.

“Is something wrong?”

“N…No! Everything’s okay.”

He could barely breathe steadily.

“No need to be shy,” he then heard Victor say playfully, his tone changing entirely from before. “By the way you’re feeling me up back there, you must like what you see.”

“…You’re rather outspoken.”

“So I’m told.”

He watched as his fingers sank deeper into the alabaster skin, creating a vivid contrast with the pale brown of his fingers.

“I’ll put it in now,” he let out in a shaky breath.

“Alright…”

After getting the last affirmative response, he knew he would not be stalling anymore, the last thread of his restraint unravelling completely as he circled the rim, feeling his cock throb in his hand.

The resistance upon entry lasted blissfully longer than he expected, but soon the lubricant of the condom allowed the head to ease through, slowly followed by the rest until he reached the hilt, trying to stay alert for any signs of discomfort from the other as he felt his impending release already so near.

“Ah, so tight…”

He felt Victor clench a little in response, causing him to instinctively bend forward, his head brushing against Victor’s nape.

“Move…please, Yūri.”

His name had just left the other’s lips when he slowly pulled out, pushing back in again as the world began to fade, where and who they were ceasing to matter.

Gradually he built up a steady rhythm, using one hand to hold up Victor’s jacket and shirt, so he could admire the curve of his back as he met Yūri’s thrusts. As soon as the other man seemed loose enough he pressed his chest flush against the bare skin of his back, resting his face against the cushion his shirt and jacket created to muffle his moans.

“Ohh…Yūri.” He heard Victor pant his name in lust, and squeezed the man’s hips in response, thrusting faster and deeper.

“Y-Yes…God!”

Yūri pulled out again, slamming back in to hit the same spot. Victor’s legs buckled forward as he pushed back hungrily to meet the next thrust, making Yūri’s belt clank even louder.

The sounds coming out of Victor now were amazing, babbled words and small whines mixing with Yūri’s heavy breathing and muffled moans.

Dangling close to the edge, Yūri tried to distract himself a bit as he drove into him, giving in to the thoughts of before.

Victor probably knew other closeted athletes… Why had he been there, seeking sex with total strangers?

Oh…maybe that was the point. No strings attached. The man's world certainly did not allow him to indulge in a love story. Various celebrities chose to keep a low profile about their romantic relationships, whether or not they would be seen as controversial, media attention mostly being no help in maintaining them.

Yūri entwined his fingers in the other’s hand against the wall as he tilted his head to kiss the skin below Victor’s scrunched up shirt, lips sliding between the man’s shoulder blades.

“Do you think you can keep up this kind of life forever, Victor?” he breathed into his skin.

He could feel the other man heaving, his hand coming around to rest against the one Yūri had glued to his hip.

“Harder,” he rasped.

Yūri felt like the other man was evading his question, and instead of listening he eased off the pace, beginning to thrust with more emphasis, leaving languid kisses on Victor’s back so to convey his meaning. Instead of making any sign of protest, Victor seemed only to melt into him, breaking off into a series of cut off moans of pleasure.

This was more than Yūri had expected, and he felt a bit dizzy, wishing they were doing this in a bed instead.

As if picking up on his momentary hesitation, Victor scrambled to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off with his jacket before throwing them both to the floor as Yūri watched in amazement, pulling out as the other squirmed. Victor then turned fully around, kicking off his shoes to take off his pants and underwear, grabbing the opening of Yūri’s shirt and drawing them closer to the corner after he was done.

“More.”

Yūri gazed at Victor, who was now caressing his face with the back of his hand and looking at him softly, damp hair dangling messily over his left eye. Brushing it out his face Yūri stepped closer, stopping just before the rest of their bodies could touch. Perhaps he was crazy, but it felt a lot more intimate than before, and he felt the sudden need to hide his face, deciding the crook of Victor’s shoulder was a good place for that.

“Ah…feeling shy again? By the way you were giving it to m–”

Victor’s words were cut off at the touch of lips against his neck, warm breath now fanning his skin. All the excitement Yūri was feeling took over him again, but this time he had a clear objective in mind.

To give Victor more.

“Another condom?” Yūri pulled back, looking straight at him, hand lingering on Victor’s chest.

Victor blinked before processing the question, bending down to reach into the pocket of his jacket, hand fumbling around until he found and pulled out the requested object, this time wrapped in a gold wrapper.

“Do you like receiving oral?” Yūri then questioned.

“Y-Yes! I mean…you don't have to…”

“Put it on, then.”

Victor hesitated, but hastily obeyed once he saw Yūri give him a small smile, still jittering slightly as he slipped it on.

Yūri’s smile only became wider once Victor was done, pressing both hands against the latter’s chest.

“You know, I’ve always fancied wearing light blue hankies…with white dots.”

He enjoyed how speechless Victor was now, face an even nicer shade of pink as Yūri slowly lowered himself onto his knees, which were thankfully cushioned by his own pants.

Yūri looked up at Victor before focusing his full attention on what he was going to do, staring greedily before wrapping his right hand around Victor’s erection, beneath the hilt.

“You’re perfect in the front, too,” he said sultrily before licking under the head, tongue sliding easily despite the lack of lubricant.

“Yūri…please…”

Near the corner it was darker, but the lights of the bathroom were still harsh, allowing him to see just how hard Victor was, his thumb tracing the veins as he smirked at how needy Victor sounded.

“Don't worry, I'll take special care of you,” he replied before taking the head into his mouth.

The other man jolted slightly, and as though predicting it, Yūri pushed back with his other hand, going down until he was half way.

_He’s so big…_

Yūri had his college experience to thank for the skill he acquired, but he could not say he was used to such size. The one dildo he ever owned, given to him by his college roommate, came close, though.

He was moaning now, or was it Victor? Yūri was not able to tell as he began to bob his head, the glans finally hitting the back of his throat.

Once he could take it comfortably he brought his right hand to Victor’s side, pulling almost all the way back to dart his tongue across the slit, rolling it gently around the tip afterwards. Hit by a heady sensation, he stopped and loosened the grip of his hands, tapping Victor in sign that he could move.

It was not long before Victor was fucking into his mouth, both eagerly and carefully as Yūri hollowed his cheeks, trying not to let out all the sounds that were vibrating in his throat at the glide of Victor’s length over his tongue and between his lips.

 _God_ , he loved this. When did he even last enjoy something so much? Nothing recent was really comparing.

He felt hands tangling into his hair, and looking up, he was truly gifted with a sight. Victor’s nipples were so perk he could see them protruding from the curves of his chest, muscles glistening and tensing as Yūri dragged his tongue back, tilting to see Victor’s face better. Hair was plastered to his high forehead as his head was thrown back in pleasure, eyes closing and lips parting in a silent gasp. He felt something tingle in his chest, soon wondering just how touch-starved this certainly more experienced man had to be in order to be this overwhelmed by Yūri – though according to his college roommate he was pretty damn good – giving him head.

Feeling the weight between his own legs becoming too heavy to ignore, he gave a last, saliva-lathering suck, the erection slipping from his lips with a pop before he began to slowly stand up, the other barely removing their hands from his hair before sliding them over his neck and chest sensually.

“You’re so good…” He spoke distractedly, as if Yūri had done something too incredible for words. Smirking, he pressed into Victor’s side, making sure to drag his hand over the other man’s erection in the process.

“Uh…I’m so close…!” Victor gasped and wrapped his arms around Yūri’s neck, left hand dragging through his hair. The gesture made Yūri’s heart leap in his chest, upper body now moulding into Victor’s.

They stayed like that for a few hot moments, bodies both coated in sweat.

“Do you think you can…” Yūri began to say in between breaths, “thrust between my thighs to finish…?”

Victor brought his hands to Yūri’s shoulders, allowing him to take a step back. Victor’s eyes then scanned his face before dropping to the gap between his legs, a playful grin spreading across his face.

“Of course I can.”

Yūri rejoiced internally, despite regretting not finishing off by pounding into Victor like he had been doing before, but he really had a hankering…

…to feel Victor’s arms around him…

“Do you want me to touch you while I–”

“Yes,” he said abruptly, not letting Victor finish.

He looked away and began to pull off the condom he was wearing, Victor moving to take out something else in his jacket – a condom box.

“Go head and put it in here…here’s another one…”

As figured Victor still had plenty of condoms, and Yūri watched as he pulled out a wet wipe from a packet inside his other pocket, wiping his hands thoroughly.

For someone who was cruising in a public bathroom he sure was meticulous. Their eyes met and Yūri turned around on impulse, moving to brace the wall Victor had been leaning against earlier.

“Do you think you could…take off your shirt?”

Yūri peered over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Victor’s eyes, color as rare and beautiful as gem silica under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. Everything there but the floor was white, as well as surprisingly clean. He wondered on what basis Victor had chosen it, Yūri knowing – mostly thanks to his job – that it was not a popular cruising ground. In fact, he had never caught anyone in there before. At night the park was usually deserted, bathed in a dark silence.

And now, in the bathroom, there was no other sound than that of their breathing.

He shrugged off his shirt, tossing it onto Victor’s jacket almost mindlessly, leaving himself only in his socks, shoes, belt, and pants, which were bunched up at his ankles. For what they were going to do he would need to keep his legs mostly closed, so leaving them on would be helpful in that at least.

At the thought he nearly shuddered in anticipation, unable to bear the hardness between his legs anymore. Not even a breath later Victor was behind him, pressing Yūri’s hands against the stall wall. He was entirely at the other man’s mercy, his heart pounding faster with each passing second.

“Can I mark your body?” Victor whispered softly into the curve of his neck.

Yūri nodded a little too urgently, but he wanted – no, he needed it _now_.

Meanwhile Victor’s hands had wrapped around Yūri’s wrists, his chest pressing lightly into Yūri’s back. It was blissful torture being skin to skin like that while still barely touching, Victor’s lips brushing against his neck. Victor began sliding his hands down Yūri’s arms, pace all too slow in Yūri’s opinion before they slipped to his chest, nimble fingers beginning to circle his nipples.

“Stop teasing…” he barely let out.

“I’ll give it all to you, don't worry _solnyshko_.”

Yūri made a sound as a firm kiss was pressed near his throat, his sanity beginning to crumble as he stood there, not knowing what the other man had called him – _but God it sounded so good_. Now that he thought about it, Victor was of Russian origin, casual interviews never failing to point it out thanks to his sexy accent. He must have moved to the United States later in his childhood, like Yūri, who never stopped speaking Japanese at home.

With just one word, he found himself even more curious about Victor, exhaling impatiently when suddenly Victor gave his nipples a light squeeze. Jolting backwards, he finally felt the latter’s arousal against his back.

Without thinking twice, he angled himself higher to grind against Victor’s groin, unable to think straight anymore as the other shifted their positions, wrapping an arm around Yūri’s waist.

“So impatient…” Victor breathed out behind him, but no longer holding back as he bent his legs and reciprocated Yūri’s movements, lifting Yūri up to his toes in order to roll his hips better, pace fast and unyielding as his hand gripped Yūri’s side.

“Uhh…gh…” That felt too good, Yūri thought, feeling the friction of Victor’s length rubbing against his backside.

But then Victor stopped, moving back slightly so he could position himself between Yūri’s legs. As soon as he was settled, he bit softly into Yūri’s shoulder, the heat of his mouth sending a rush of adrenaline through Yūri’s body.

“I’m going to move, Yūri. Keep your legs together for me.”

Yūri was thankful he was so sweaty, because the ease with which Victor was able to thrust between his legs was heavenly, albeit a bit slow, the curve of his testes teased with each buck of Victor’s hips. After a while he began to feel frustrated, however, Victor’s moans, together with his, edging on something that sounded like desperation.

_Take me._

Yūri must have been crazy to think this would do, the movements mimicking so much more, but he could not bring himself to say those words aloud. He had never been penetrated in the proper sense before, not even by a dildo.

The problem momentarily slipped his mind, however, because Victor’s hand left his side to wrap around the base of his cock, twisting slightly.

“Vic…Victor!”

His chest was heaving, and he really wanted Victor to move his hand right now before he lost it. Thankfully Victor did, dragging his hand over the latex before pushing down again, making Yūri’s arms buckle.

He crossed his arms, Victor pushing him further towards wall, thrusting into the gap between Yūri’s legs in time with the movements of his hand.

What would it have been like to have Victor inside him? If anything he should have considered fingering himself loose with a lubricated condom, to then wrap his legs around Victor’s waist and find out. The image was too much, and his erection was pulsing when he warned Victor he was close.

Victor started kissing his shoulder again, mouth trailing up to press a kiss below his jaw.

“Come with me…”

His knees gave in, and following the emotion that was swelling in his chest as Victor embraced him, he tilted his head back, their mouths inevitably meeting before the wave of pleasure crashed over their bodies, drowning them as they broke the desperate kiss, continuing softly as the tide subsided, Victor caressing Yūri’s lips with his tongue in a way no one had ever done before.

The harsh reality of being in a bathroom was inescapable though, and slowly Victor began helping him redress, Yūri still feeling faint on his legs from the experience. Once his shirt was buttoned and tucked into his pants, Victor put on his pants and shirt too, Yūri moving in to button it for him quietly before Viktor tucked it in and zipped up his pants. When they were no longer distracted by getting dressed, Yūri felt his face flare up in embarrassment, Victor flashing him a smile as soon he caught his flustered expression.

He did not point it out though, and took Yūri’s hand instead.

“I won’t ever do it again officer, unless it’s you.”

 

_Two years later_

They sat in a well-lit room with a vast array of matching furniture, the bright white of the walls enhancing the red of the couch the two men were lounging on, a woman with wavy pale brown hair, holding a set of notecards, seated in the chair right in front of them.

“So how did you two meet?”

The interviewer looked at them eagerly, knowing the answer would be the highlight of the article.

“We met at a park,” Victor began, squeezing Yūri’s shoulder, his other arm hanging over the couch, “and I fell for him instantly.”

Yūri coughed nervously, doubting he would survive this interview. Coming out had been hard, but coming out as Victor Nikiforov’s boyfriend was even harder.

“How sweet! Did you immediately hit it off with Mr. Katsuki?”

“I think I hit a homerun, but with the last ball.”

The interviewer laughed mirthfully, and Yūri was sure he was going to be questioned next.

“Do you agree, Mr. Katsuki?” As predicted the interviewer turned to him, along with Victor, whose puppy eyes could not have been more effective.

“I fell for him instantly, actually…” 

“Yūri!” Victor immediately lunged towards him, making him fall back into the couch. He knew this interview would have turned into a scene, but he really could not bring himself to care, bringing his hand to Victor’s back.

He may have had the right to carry a gun, but he never felt safer than in Victor’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  _solnyshko_ со́лнышко = little sun  
>   
>  _About Gay Signaling_  
>  Casual Sex Code
> 
> \- Cruising bathrooms
> 
> tapping your foot and swiping your hand underneath the bathroom stall where someone is sitting next to you
> 
> \- Handkerchief Code (to cruise streets, etc.)
> 
> light blue with white dots  
> (worn on left) "likes getting sucked off by whites"  
> (worn on right) "likes to suck off whites"
> 
> Here Yūri does not specify in which pocket he would wear it, because he likes both giving and receiving oral. (You can assume he does the former more often, though.)
> 
> The reference is inspired by the [Cold Stone Collab](https://twitter.com/ColdStone_Japan/status/910735545487081472).
> 
> Edit: Under the inescapable influence of this one shot, I added _lewd acts in public bathroom_ to another of my fics. So, in the case you might want to see Yūri's fantasy come true (albeit in another universe), you can read the eighth chapter of _Crossing Paths_.


End file.
